


Set Things Straight

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbes considers the events of the episode 'Ralph'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Things Straight

Hobbes has heard every ‘Lithium Bobby’ joke going. Whatever. You don’t expect wit out of the government.

Loyalty – he gets how Anders broke, he really does. Someone kills your colleagues, your friends, those men who watch your back and drink your beer, you need to set things straight. He gets how Anders’s current friends and colleagues missed the obvious under their noses all along. Loyalty is good.

But Hobbes is a great believer in taking your lumps. He’s taken his and seen good men take theirs. Killing a little girl, to cover up your revenge? Who’s crazy now, my friend?


End file.
